You Belong With Me
by PenguinsRemindMeOfTwilight
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" and music video. Can Bella show Edward that he belongs with her, instead of Tanya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah! This story is built around Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" Music video and song. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it! It's so sweet and would make a great story I think. Review and tell me if you like it please! You guys rule! **

**Typical Tuesday Night**

**Flashback 14 years old**

"OOFF!" I dropped the last of the heavy boxes on the ground. I, Isabella, or Bella Swan had just moved into a new house in Forks, Washington with my family. I was very short for my age, had long mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I really wasn't looking forward to living in this sunless town. All my chances of getting tanner and getting rid of my ivory skin were gone. I bet $10 dollars with my dad, Charlie that I was going to get paler. He was going to lose his money for a dinner's worth of Harry's Famous Fish Fry.

I sighed and plopped down on my not yet made bed and stared out at the gray dreary sky. The old white metal bed creaked with my movement. A movement in the house next door captured my attention. A boy, about 14, same as me had just walked into his room. He had tousled bronze bed hair and was wearing boxers and a tee-shirt. He walked to a corner and fiddled with some buttons and then the distinct, yet muted sound of Clair de Lune filled the air. He lie on the bed with his head dangling off the edge, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help it; I just stared and stared at his perfect profile. From this angle, I could see a perfectly straight nose, and strong chin, and a full forehead. He was gorgeous.

Suddenly his door burst open and a little black haired pixie-like girl ran in. She jumped onto his bed and told him something. He sighed and then said something back. Then the little girl looked out of the window and met my gaze. She smiled a wide grin and then reached under his bed to get something. The boy, who had just followed her gaze, was staring at me. Oh. My. Harry. Potter. He was staring at me! I met his gaze and was immediately entranced by the emerald eyes that he had. They were beautiful, even sparkling in the dim light of his room. He smiled as well; Good thing I was sitting down, otherwise I would have fainted and fell onto the ground at his crooked smile. God It was beautiful.

The little girl was back sitting on his bed with a notepad and a fat sharpie writing something. She finished and then flashed the paper towards me. It said, "HI! :) MY NAME IS ALICE!" She grinned and then put it back down. I held my finger in response, telling her to wait a minute. I jumped off my bed and then scrambled towards my backpack. I took at my extra paper and dug for a pen. I wrote back, "HI! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M BELLA." I smiled cautiously.

She began writing and then the boy snatched the paper from her and scribbled something out furiously. Then he flashed it up to me. Crossed out it looked like it said, "EDWARD ISN'T SOCIAL." Edward was such a romantic name. It reminded me of all the classic books. Then under the scribbles it said, "Sup?! I'm Edward, the cool one. B)" I smiled at his attempt as a smilie face with sunglasses.

**End of Flashback**

I looked up from my homework to see Edward, my best friend for 4 years, one the phone with his girlfriend Tanya, pacing the side length of his bedroom. By the looks of it, he pissed her off by telling a joke. Stereotype blondes don't have a sense of humor, just a sense of makeup. He made an exasperated face at the phone and then hung up, throwing his Blackberry Storm® atop his king sized bed.

I grabbed my 37th notebook and wrote in all capitals, "YOU OK?"

He looked up and then grabbed his notebook as well. "JUST TIRED OF DRAMA." Was his answer.

"Sorry :(" I wrote back, and then he shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

Then it hit me that it was the right time. I have to tell Edward that I love him. I quickly scribbled "I L-" But Edward had already closed his window. I slowly finished the 3 word statement and then flashed it to his covered windows.

Darn Tanya for being the cheer captain. If only I was cool just like her, maybe he would just date me instead. I should probably take up Alice and Rose's offer on beautifying me, so I could have a chance with Edward. Maybe later.

**A/N: Did you like it? Review if you want more. Btw, See You Again won't be update until this Sunday, because I want to torture the people who didn't review. (jk.) But thanks for the review! Luv Ya!**

**Alisha**

**Penguins**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR SOOOOO MANY REVIEWS!!!! YOU GUYS BLEW ME AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!So…. I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in 3 or so months and it seemed like I fell off the face of the earth…. but I WENT TO FORKS, WASHINGTON PEOPLE!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyone jealous?!?! So I go enough death threats so continue on…**

**Disclaimer: I only own a Mercedes S63 AMG…. And Not Twilight or any of its characters….. Darn, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. *sighs*  
**

"LET'S GO SPARTANS!" Ugh, that cheer was really getting on my nerves.

I stood on the bleachers momentarily glaring at Tanya and her air-head cronies jumping up and down in their skimpy 'outfits', if you could even call them that. They more resembled fabric that had a fight with scissors.

Forks Spartans were in the lead by 4 points in the Homecoming football game versus the La Push Wolverines all thanks to Edward. It was a common known fact that he, Emmett, and Jasper were the main reasons that Forks was currently ranked #1 in Washington State.

"Bella, keep up with the beat!" Angela screamed over the loud music.

Beat?.... Oh, right! I was playing for the school band right now. I sighed and blew half-heartedly into my clarinet. This wasn't fair. Here I was, in the bleachers desperate for Edward to see me as more of a friend, and Tanya was down there… Trying to give lap dances. But either way, I still had to get Edward's attention. But how? Suddenly, screams erupted beside me and broke me out of my thoughts. Edward had made the winning touchdown, again. I squeezed Angela and jumped up and down. As the rest of the football team rushed out of the bleachers to congratulate Edward on a job well done, I decided that I was going to hell and having an Alice makeover. I looked back down at Edward and he seemed to be fighting with Tanya, who was standing by James another football player.

I stuffed my clarinet case into Alice's sparkling canary yellow Porsche Turbo 911's trunk and then patiently waited as she flirted with Jasper again.

"ALICE!" I called impatiently.

She turned towards me and then held up her index finger to tell me to wait a minute. I sighed and rolled my eyes as Alice said something else to Jasper that I couldn't hear very well. All I could catch was, "Sorry Jasper, Bella's too excited to go see Edward."

I looked down furiously at Alice and glared. She didn't even cringe and she had the audacity to smirk. Then she reached up to Jasper's shoulders and pulled him down for a quick peck on the cheek. Then she flitted back to me. Jasper stood there, stunned, his cheeks stained with pink. Alice climbed in with me and revved the engine. As we exited the parking lot, she waved one last time to Jasper and then accelerated back up to 80. I clutched to armrest in attempt to save my life. Even after four years, I still hadn't gotten used to the Cullen family's crazy driving.

Alice's turbo gently glided to a stop in front of the glass garage door. I breathed a sigh of relief as my face turned back to its normal pale color rather than sickly green. I wobbled up the garage steps and opened the door and was engulfed with the homey smell of Esme's cooking.

"Your second daughter is home!" I called out. It was an inside joke. Ever since Edward, Alice, and I had became the best friend trio, I had practically lived here, even though my house was right next door.

"Hello dear," Esme's gentle voice called out to me. "I'm making your and Edward's favorite pasta."

I smiled, Esme only made that when the Spartans won the football games. No one ever tells her, but she seems to figure out things on her own like she has a sixth sense. Well it probably is just a Cullen thing. Everyone in the Cullen family was talented, beautiful, and graceful which are the key things that I lack to becoming Edward's girlfriend. Well, at least I was going to become beautiful today. Alice already called Rose and they were going to give me a makeover…

Loud yells and chants alerted me of the boys' arrival. The whole team always came over after the games and Esme had to cook for 11 beasts which translated to a crap load of food. Alice, Rose, and I were in our Victoria Secret pajamas and just finished watching the Notebook. I had taken my black glasses off and Alice and Rosalie had hidden them somewhere. Alice and Rose were being mean, so I had to go look for them myself. I stumbled down the stairs to look for them, not really needing my glasses because I was here so often, I had memorized the floor plan. Suddenly, I rammed into something hard and tripped.

"Woah there sweet cheeks," I almost gagged at the sound of Mike's voice. "Now who are you." He asked running his filthy hands up my arms.

"Get away from me Mike, you pervert," I spat in his face. He suddenly let go of me and gravity won the fight and I fell towards the marble floor of the kitchen. Then two familiar strong arms broke my fall again and I knew it was Edward.

"Bella, Bella, I thought I told you not to trip this morning, but evidently, it must be difficu-," Edward's words cut off abruptly. "Wow," What was wrong?

"What Edward?" I asked self consciously. I could feel his gaze on me and I was squirming on the inside.

"N-n-n-othing," He stutter and then lifted his hands off me. Okay then, that was very strange.

"Anyways, I was on my way down here to find my glasses. Rose and Ali decided to torture me today and hid my glasses. Have you seen them?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, I was being pulled upstairs by Alice and Rose. They were giggling like 12 year olds the whole entire time. They shoved me into Alice's room and then locked the door.

"Oh my Harry Potter, Bella. You should have seen the look on Edward's face when he saw you." Alice and Rose said together in unison.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked uncertainly. This was really starting to creep me out.

They handed me my glasses and directed me to look at my reflection in the gigantic closet door mirror. I was wearing a midnight blue camisole and shorts from Victoria's and my hair was still wet from the shower I took earlier and was drying into graceful curls. I was still really confused.

Rose and Alice exchanged exasperated glances and then plugged in the straightening iron and the curling iron. "Never mind Bella," Alice said soothingly. "You'll find out during the dance." And with that, they started 3 hours of torture on me.

Alice zipped up my gown and smoothed out the wrinkles one last time as Rosalie sprayed one last spritz of my normal freesia scented perfume around me. Then we stood together, side by side in front of the mirror in my house. In the fading light of the afternoon, we seemed to make the room shine. Alice stood on my left, showcasing a beautiful black gown that flowed off her body like running water. Rosalie was dressed in a light blue halter with diamonds around the bust. Being next to Rosalie and Alice both were making me self conscious. I pushed it out of my mind and the three of us walked downstairs and into Rosalie's cherry red BMW M3. We were meeting the boys at the dance and that was where I was going to find out if Edward really loved me.

**A/N: REVIEW IF YOU LUV ME, EDWARD, AND/OR TAYLOR SWIFT. Huggles and kisses to my best reviewers. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! Saw New Moon 3 times. Yay! I loved it so much that I'm going to put one quote in from the movie and first one to find it will get the epilogue dedicated to them. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Awww. Or Carlisle. He's yummy. :) **

Rosalie drove like a maniac and all my hopes of calming my nerves in the supposedly 15 minute drive turned to mush when we arrived at the school in a mere 5 minutes. Alice turned from the front seat and said, "Don't worry Bella, all will go as planned. Edward will be blown away by your natural beauty and then he will think he is an idiot for not realizing his love for you earlier!" Sometimes I wonder how she es always so positive about things.

Rose stopped the car and nodded enthusiastically at Alice's words. "Come on girls, let's get our men!" Rosalie cheered along. Alice was first to step out of the car, then Rose, and I nervously followed sending a silent prayer to God to not let me trip and fall right on my face tonight.

The night air was cool and I shivered beneath the thin lace shawl Alice had forced me into. She had threatened my life if I had attempted to wear anything but that. Apparently sweaters were not good cover-ups for prom. But then again, what did I know about prom. I had only been to two dances in my whole entire life but they didn't really count because they were all in elementary school and Edward had forced me to go along with him.

_Edward_. His name sent shivers down my spine and nervous butterflies to erupt from my stomach. How was I going to do this?! What if he doesn't love me in the same way? What if this ruins our whole friendship? I blanched as I thought of the many outcomes of my decision. My face must have been ghostly pale because Rose suddenly pinched my arm.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for Rose?!" I almost yelled out.

Stop worrying. Nothing works when you don't have self confidence." She exclaimed. I looked at her supermodel body and perfect make up and retorted, "Easy for you to say." Between my two best friends I knew I was the plainest one. Alice with her gorgeous petite look and Rosalie with her blinding assets were all greater than my blain boring brown hair and brown eyes.

We stopped right outside the double doors of the gym and both my best friends gave me tight squeezes. "You'll do awesome! I can see it." Alice chimed and then winked at me. We stood perfectly for one more second and then Alice and Rosalie pushed the doors open and we walked in together.

The gym was booming from the outside, the vibrations of the music pulsating through the ground. As we took our first steps in the gym seemed to quiet almost eerily. I blushed at all the faces that were staring at me. Surely they were wondering who I was. The transformation that Rose and Alice did was so great I almost didn't recognize myself in the mirror.

Emmett and Jasper walked straight up to their girlfriends and swooped them away for some dancing, leaving me alone to bear the whispers and glances. As I walked timidly through the mass, the crowd seemed to part to the side leaving an isle in the middle for me to back on. At the end of the isle was what took my breath away the most.

There was Edward perfectly dressed in a tux and a blue corsage tied to his wrist. He was talking to someone in the crowd and then his head suddenly snapped up. His deep emerald eyes met mine and they smoldered for a minute. Then his eyes raked down my body and I started to blush. Edward excused himself from the person he was talking to and started to walk toward me.

He was almost halfway to me when a hand with blood red nails shot out and roughly grabbed him by the arm. He spun around at the force and I saw Tanya. Tanya was clad in a barely there deep red dress that showed way too much skin to be allowed at school. She whispered something into his ear and gave him a seductive look. His perfect features twisted into a mask of disgust and he pushed her away and kept walking as if he hadn't even heard her. She stormed off stomping her heels much like a drama queen.

I held my breath for what seemed like forever until he reached me. We were about three feet away and I took my leap of faith. I unfurled my palm and slowly opened the neatly folded paper. It read, "I love you" in sharpie. I didn't want to look at his face to see his reaction but I forced myself to anyways. That was why I was so shocked to see Edward himself holding a sheet of notebook paper that bore the words, "I love you" as well. I smiled up at him in wonder and he slowly stepped closer to me. He gently took my face and lifted it to his. I smiled, overjoyed that he felt the same way about me right as he pressed his perfect lips to mine. We continued to kiss until everything seemed to fade away except Edward and me.

**A/N: Reviews for the epilogue. :) And if you adore Peter Facinelli/ Carlisle and our favorite singer Taylor Swift. Happy Holidays! Lots of Love, Alisha. **


End file.
